segunda oportunidad o tercera no lo arruines
by alfesibea
Summary: Kagome regresa para siempre a su época, que pasara cuando conozcan a Sakura...se parece tanto a Kagome, pero a la vez tan distinta, esta vez no lo arruines Inuyasha nada podria separarlos ¿o si?, ella es la respuesta, y los ayudara, y surgira un nuevo amo


Inuyasha por fin había terminado de comprender algo, Kagome no pertenecía a esa época y no tenia por que arriesgarse de esa manera, aunque quisieran ella nunca debió haber cruzado el pozo, que ella se quedara con todos ellos era algo imposible por que Kagome no pertenecía ahí, aunque se quisieran su amor era imposible, nunca seria.

Inuyasha y Kagome iban caminando…Kagome estaba preocupada por que Inuyasha se veía raro, no sabia por que le había pedido que lo acompañaran, de repente llegaron al pozo, entonces ella había comprendido, ya habían hablado de eso, Inuyasha le había dicho que ella debía volver a su época para siempre, pero ella se negó rotundamente, ella nunca dejaría solo a Inuyasha, ni a Shippo, o sango y miroku…nunca lo haría.

Entonces Inuyasha comenzó:

Kagome, esto ya lo habíamos hablado, se que no quieres, pero es lo mejor, aunque todos lo deseemos, tu nunca debiste haber venido a esta época, no perteneces aquí, nunca podría ser.

Lo se Inuyasha, pero yo no me quiero separar de ustedes, no me quiero separar de ti, (ya con unas lagrimas en los ojos)

Kagome por favor, es lo mejor.

Inuyasha… De repente una brisa corrió, y comenzó a mover los cabellos de ambos.

Inuyasha…yo…te…amo…no lo entiendes no me quiero alejar de ti…por favor.

Kagome… y la abrazo…yo también te quiero mucho…tu eres la única persona q nunca me juzgo por lo que soy, que nunca le importo, pero esto nunca podrá ser posible, no perteneces a esta época, lo mejor es que regreses a tu época para siempre.

Inuyasha… se acerco y lo beso a lo cual elle correspondió…nada importo en ese momento...ni Kikio ni nada, no es que Inuyasha se haya olvidado de Kikio solo es que Kagome era muy importante para el.

Luego se separaron.

Kagome lo mejor es que te vayas, por favor no lo hagas mas difícil de lo que ya es.

Lo se, por favor cuida de Shippo y los demás, los voy a echar mucho de menos, por favor cuídate mucho Inuyasha, y siempre recuerda que estarás en mi corazón, nunca te olvidare. Y se dio vuelta, camino hasta llegar junto al pozo, se dio vuelta con lagrimas en los ojos y murmuró "Adiós mi amado Inuyasha" y se tiro por el pozo.

Kagome…y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla…nunca te olvidare… y saca su espada,

Y destruye el pozo.

_**6 MeSeS DeSpUÉs**_

uhhhhyyy que hambre, hecho de menos la comida de la Srta. Kagome.

Entonces todos al escuchar el nombre de Kagome como que se sorprendieron, ya eran 6 meses que se habia ido, y todos la extrañaban mucho.

Excelencia, no debio haberla nombrado.

Lo siento querida Sango pero no me di cuenta.

Feh ya no importa y sigamos…dijo Inuyasha pretendiendo que nada habia pasado…

y cuanto falta para que llegemos a la aldea miroku, estoy muy cansadito.

No lo se Shippo, no mucho, según lo que nos dijieron los aldeanos la aldea donde esta la sacerdotisa que buscamos esta aqui cerca.

Pero Inuyasha en realidad crees que puede ser Kikio, ya hace mucho que no tenemos noticias de ella, por que justo seria ella la sacertotiza.

No lo se, pero según lo que nos han dicho, es una sacertotiza con verdaderos poderes sobrenaturales, no se me ocurre quien mas podria ser.

Ademas Sanguito, con todos los ataques de monstruos a las aldeas que han ocurrido, no dudo que la gente al oír los rumores de la sacertotiza, no quiera protección, entonces lo mas probable es que los monstruos vayan a atacar ahí.

tiene razón excelencia, lo mejor será ir.

_**Al llegar a la aldea.**_

Habia mucha gente, parecian muy tranquilos y felices, de repente una señora se les acerca.

Bienvenidos, mucho gusto mi nombre es Manaru

Mucho gusto señorita…dice miroku besando su mano y tocando algo mas, la señora pone una cara extrañada.

Excelencia,pegandole con su Hiraikotsu…

Todos ponen cara de lamento…nunca va a cambiar.

Veo que no son de por aquí.

No, nosotros hemos escuchado los rumores que en esta aldea hay una sacerdotisa muy poderosa y decidimos venir a comprobarlo.

Ahhhh claro, pues los rumores son verdad.

Entonces podemos verla? Pregunto Inuyasha

Es que en este momento no esta en el pueblo, esta entrenando.

Y no podemos ir a buscarla?

Igual yo iba a ir, si lo desean pueden acompañarme.

Esta bn.

Iban caminando, hacia un pococ de frio, y habia un poco de neblina, de repente vieron a una figura entrenando con un arco y unas dagas, tambien tenia una espada, no tenia el típici traje de sacerdotisa rojo y blando, este en la parte de arriba le dejaba ver un poco su estomago y la amarra era por el costado, tambien era de manga corta y un poco mas apretado de lo usual, y debajo de la parte de arriba tenia como una polera negra muy apretada que cubria sus brazos, asi como la de Sango con su habitual vestimenta, el traje tambien tenia una capucha lo que no permitia ver su rostro.

De repente la señora Manaru grito:

Señorita Sakura!

La figura se dio vuelta y se detuvo ycomenzo a acercarse, al estar mas cerca se saco la capucha lo que dejo ver su rostro, todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver el parecido de esta con Kagome o Kikio, eran muy iguales.

No puede ser…Dijo Inuyasha

Cuando ya estuvo al lado.

Hola Manaru, que haces por aquí?

Pues vine a buscarla señorita, necesitamos de su presencia en el pueblo.

Ahhhh, esta bien, veo que traes compañía.

Ahh si lo que pasa es que son extranjeros, no son de por aquí, querian conocerla.

Que honor, vienen solo por mi, jajaj, mucho gusto yo soy Sakura, la sacerdotisa de los alrededores –dijo haciendo una referencia.

Mucho gusto señorita…dijo Miroku aun sorprendido… mi nombre es Miroku

Yo soy Sango… dijo Sango aun sorprendida…el es Shippo e Inuyasha.

Feehh hola…

Hola mucho gusto señorita Sakura.

El gusto es todo mio, y bienbenidos a la aldea, diganme tienen donde quedarse esta noche?

Mmmmm, pues no…dijo Miroku

Seria un verdadero placer que se quedaran en mi casa, claro si es que lo desean.

Ohhhh pues claro que si…dijo Miroku, era una de las pocas veces que no tenia que mentir para obtener casa y comida.

Pero señorita Sakura…

Ahhyyy no te preocupes Manaru no tiene nada de malo.

Empezaron a caminar

Y diganme que les trae por aquí.

Es que escuchamos los rumores sobre usted y creimos que era otra persona…dijo Sango

Ahhh, y diganme ustedes estan buscando los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon ¿no es cierto?

Todos se sorprendieron mucho.

Y como sabes tu eso mujer…dijo Inuyasha no muy amigable.

Calmate… solo es que los vi, los llevas en tu bolsillo

¿Puedes ver los fragmentos?...pregunto inocentemente Shippo

Mmmm, pues eso creo pequeño…dijo Sakura amablemente sonriendo. Inuyasha se fijo en su sonrisa, era muy bella, no podia dejar de mirarla.

¿Te pasa algo Inuyasha, te noto extraño?

Feehhh no es de tu incumbencia.

Jajaj esta bien, si no quieres no me dices.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos de Sakura, no entendian nada, como es que ella podia ver los fragmentos, y por que se parecia tanto a Kagome, ademas Inuyasha se sorprendio con la naturaleza que lo trataba, actuaba normalmente, hasta Kagome la primera vez que lo vio se sorprendio, pero ella no, actuaba ante el como ante cualquier persona, solo con escucharla unos momentos todos se dieron cuenta de la persona que era, una persona bondadosa e inocente, y claro alegre.

Pero apurate pequeño Shippo o te vas a quedar a tras, acaso quieres perderte la hora de la comida.

Ohhh noo…esperenme- dijo Shippo que se habia quedado mucho mas atrás.

Calmate, yo te espero- entonces Shippo llego donde ella, y esta la tomo en brazos- mejor te llevo yo o si no te vas a quedar muy atrás pequeño.

Gracias- dijo Shippo, por una parte sorprendido por ella y la otra feliz por que después que Kagome se fue nadie lo habia tratado como una madre.

No te preocupes.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Manaru, dimepor que necesitan de mi precensia en la aldea.

Srta. Es que llegaron unas personas heridas, y necesitan de su ayuda.

Ahhh esta bien, para algo estoy yo no?-dijo con una sonrisa llena de ternura

Srta, no se como puede estar siempre sonriendo.

Mmmm, en realidad yo tampococ lo se jeje.

Hablaban mientras el grupo un poco mas atrás las seguian con un sentimiento de extrañesa total.

Como podia ser posible, No era Kagome ni Kikio pero era tan parecida, era muuy parecida, eso los dejaba muy consternados.

Feehhh… bufo Inuyasha ya consternado por que queria saber por que era que Sakura podia ver los fragmentos, y por que se parecia tanto a a su querida Kagome.

Todavía estaba Kikio en su alma por eso era que la buscaban, hacia meses que no sabian nada de ella o Naraku, y eso lo preocupaba, quisa Naraku se apareceria si cree al igual que ellos que esta sacerdotisa es Kikio, por eso debian quedarse ahí por lo menos hasta saber que pasaba.

_**Continuara…**_

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya hace tiempo que queria bajar mi historia, por fin pude hacerlo**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Se despide y hasta pronto**

**Sakurachii**


End file.
